


Journal of a Night Guard

by asdfmovienerd39



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfmovienerd39/pseuds/asdfmovienerd39
Summary: My name is David Robinson Jr. This is my job journal,  a mandatory thing they have us all do in this new place I'm working at. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is the name. Things can't get too weird, can they?





	

_ Dear Job Journal, Day 1  _

 

Things aren't so bad here in Fazbear's. Sure, the pizza tasted like wet cardboard covered in mold, but to be fair it is after closing time and I'm not exactly Gordon Ramsay. Plus, free WiFi! Note to self: bring laptop tomorrow. Wait, the phone just said something about the robots bein' glitchy. Ah, well. Can't be too bad, right? - David Robinson Jr.

 

_Dear Job Journal, Day 2_

 

That was not good. I almost died today! I didn't even get a chance to use the Free WiFi I was terrified one of those scrap heaps would've come to kill me! That ain't right, man! Ain't right at all. I barely closed the door on that pirate abomination today. - David Robinson Jr.

 

_Dear Job Journal, Day 3_

 

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap. -David Robinson Jr.

 

_Dear Job Journal, Day 4_

 

Tell my family I love them. - David Robinson Jr.

 

No entry for Day 5, he's dead.

 

 


End file.
